


Down, Down, Down

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Bottom Percy, Crossdressing, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Prince Nico, Slash, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicercy Alice in Wonderland AU: Underland has been torn by war. The only salvation the rebels have is a prophesy, one that predicts a boy with emerald eyes will bring peace. But, it didn't say he would be wearing a dress, or that Nico would literally give him his heart, or that they'd fall in love. At least he was cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Gods, I've been writing this sentence so much I'm gonna need to buy some more anti-depressants. 

Warnings: Slash, Cross-dressing, Violence, Swearing, Possible lemons, Possible Mpreg, Threesome relationship, Mentions of spanking, Etc…

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy)

AN: THIS IS THE WINNING VOTE! THANK YOU ALL, VOTERS! I might do the other stories I listed, but I'm going to finish the ones I have first. 

Also, this is just the prologue. The other chapters will be longer. 

This is based on Alice in Wonderland.

Hope you enjoy!

Prologue: Nico di Angelo

Prince Nico di Angelo hated politics. He knew it was a sizable piece of a royal's life, but he had always preferred leaving the inconsequential details to his older sister, Bianca, who had been meant to rule instead of him.

Then she went missing when Hera took power.

Nico took responsibility, as he knew that's what his family would have wished, and Hazel was a bastard child. The people wouldn't want her on the throne, but even if they did Nico was older, therefore he was next in line.

He really hated his life sometimes.

"Nico? Are you listening?"

Nico turned toward the sound of his name. Clarrise, his war consultant, was glaring at him from over the hollow, circular table. The black fire inside in the circle cast odd shadows on Clarrise's face.

"Yes?" He raised a dark eyebrow at her, leaning back against his chair. He was glad they'd dropped all the formalities during the rebel meetings, it made everything much more comfortable.

Clarrise rolled her brown eyes and sighed through her nose. "Did you hear anything we just said?"

No, he did not. But, they'd been discussing the same thing for years now so he had an idea. "Something about trying to find the Emerald Boy. Just like for the last number of gatherings." His tone was almost bored as he looked around the room.

They were seated in the Mirror Room, an open space where every single inch was covered with a mirror. It gave the illusion of a never-ending room and was fantastic for hiding things or people.

"Annabeth and Grover are sure they've found him." Hazel's voice broke through Nico's thoughts. She leaned over the table, and glanced at everyone in the room to make sure they were listening. "The boy has the greenest eyes they've ever seen and shows promise, according to their report. I say we take action and bring him down."

"No," Nico protested immediately. His posture was straighter now and his dark eyes focused as he replicated Hazel's position. "We are not uprooting this child's life for a hunch. If he is the Emerald Boy then he will Fall as the Orackulum states."

"But, we are running out of time!" It was Piper who spoke next. Her kaleidoscope eyes flashed in the firelight with an urgency that only appeared when a loved one was at risk. "The longer Annie stays Above the more danger her and Grover are in! Along with all our other Searchers! Not to mention our dwindling forces. Nico, I mean no disrespect, but we must take action."

Many were nodding to Piper's words, though Nico paid them no mind. He stood, so everyone had to look up at him. "I refuse to endanger an innocent's life. I understand your pain, Piper. I am fond of Annabeth as well, along with all my other people. But you must try to see reason." He made sure his voice was compassionate but still firm, like his father's was when he was alive. It usually put people at ease.

Piper opened her mouth to argue, but in a surprising gesture of kindness Clarrise placed a hand on her arm. Piper suddenly slumped into her chair, a defeated expression on her pretty face.

"You know the prophesy, girl," Clarrise murmured, the only sound in the room other than the cackling fire. "I actually agree with Nico on this one. Not only would we drag an innocent kid into this war we would also tip Hera off. This needs to be done carefully."

"I know." Piper spoke so quietly Nico barely heard her, but that didn't matter. He was already lost in his thoughts again, desperately going through the prophesy in his mind, searching for any new piece of information even though he'd done it multiple times already.

Falling from the skies, 

Comes a boy with emerald eyes, 

To save the land torn by war, 

And bring peace forevermore.

Nico nearly groaned aloud. He was losing hope and so were his people. If something didn't happen soon Hera would win and his kingdom would be lost.

All because of a boy with green eyes.

AN: Hey, so two quests left me reviews saying I should finish 24 Hours and The Underground before I start something new. I completely understand and I assure you I WILL FINISH THEM BOTH! I'll be making a schedule to finish them quickly (24 Hours already has over 2,000 words) and summer's here so I should have more time! Thank you all for being so patient and for loving my writing!


	2. Involves A Blue Dress, A Jerk, And A Killer Peacock

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Gods, I've been writing this sentence so much I'm gonna need to buy some more anti-depressants.

Warnings: Slash, Cross-dressing, Violence, Swearing, Possible lemons, Possible Mpreg, Threesome relationship, Mentions of spanking, Etc…

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy (Nicercy) 

Beta: . 

AN: Thank you all for offering to be my beta, but I've chosen. Thank you so much! My new beta is .A. Boss. 

This is based on Alice in Wonderland.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter One: Involves A Blue Dress, A Jerk, and Killer Peacocks

"I'm not wearing this, Annabeth!" Percy glared at the closed bedroom door as he sat on his bed, far away from the open box across the room.

Annabeth sighed from behind the door. "You said you wanted to be noticed. Wear it to the party tonight and all eyes will be on you."

All eyes will be on me. Percy wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. And then they'll laugh at the freakish boy in the dress.

"You don't have to wear it, Percy. Do it if you want to." He heard Annabeth walk down the hall and downstairs, most likely to talk to Grover.

Percy's gaze wandered back to the box near the door. It seemed to be taunting him by lying there so innocently. Percy knew it was anything but. Percy narrowed his green eyes as he thought. Annabeth had bought it specifically for him after she had found him crying one day about nobody noticing him. This would definitely get him noticed.

Acting as if the box would attack him, Percy crept off his bed and approached the box slowly. It was open from earlier and seemed to dare Percy to look at its contents. Percy nearly winced when he reached inside and pulled out the blue dress.

It was a sky blue (Percy's favorite color) and was rather…short. White lace lined the bottom and the slightly puffy sleeves, and was also sewn in layers underneath the dress to add to its overall puffiness. It had a white apron thingy on the front with black buttons along the edge of the top half.

Percy took a deep breath and undressed, before slipping the dress on over his head. It was easy enough to manoeuvre into, though it barely reached his mid thigh. Some of his boxers were visible so he was forced to switch to a pair of white briefs. He turned back to the box where a few other things were.

There was a pair of thigh-high white socks, which he readily put on. They covered more of him.

Next was a pair of palm gloves that were striped with blue and white. They weren't too bad.

Percy reluctantly put a black headband on next. It had a huge, crooked black bow glued on to it.

Finally, the final item left in the box was a pair of black heels. That Percy flat out refused to wear. He searched around his room for a suitable replacement, but he only had two pairs of shoes: flip-flops and black, high top converse.

Converse it was.

Percy slipped them on without bothering with the laces, and deemed himself ready. He thought about looking in the mirror, but decided against it, in case he lost his nerve. Instead, he just squared his shoulders and strode out of his bedroom to the living room where Annabeth and Grover were waiting.

…

Percy was seriously beginning to regret coming to the party. Music pulsed out of the ostentatious house so loudly that Percy was sure he'd be deaf by the end of the night, and everyone was acting like idiots. Most people were completely wasted, in various sex positions, and/or were vomiting unidentifiable fluids. Grover and Annabeth had either wandered off somewhere or had gotten lost. Percy received a few stares for his choice of clothing, but thankfully not much since it was a costume party in honor of Halloween.

And then there was this jerk.

"Those long legs of yours would look great wrapped around my waist as I-"

"So nice of you to say so," Percy interrupted, the sarcasm so thick in his voice that it was practically dripping. His arms were crossed over his chest in a clear "back off" stance. Even so, the guy continued. He either didn't notice or didn't care.

The guy flicked his brown hair out of his blue eyes and smirked at Percy, mirroring his position and leaned against the doorway, blocking Percy's escape. "Yeah, well, I'm a nice guy. So, maybe you'd like to get out of here. My place is empty."

Percy just rolled his eyes and looked away, determined to let this guy talk himself out. He'd rather not have this turn physical. In more ways than one.

Percy rubbed his arms to keep the October chill at bay as the guy in front of him babbled on. The clouds hid the stars and moon, yet Percy could still see the beginnings of a forest from the party lights. It was almost pitch black inside and looked rather menacing, well fitting for the holiday. Percy guessed even the horniest of the guests wouldn't venture in there unless they—

There was a flash of white in the corner of Percy's eye. He blinked. "Did you see that?"

"See what, sexy?"

Percy didn't even react to the name. He walked toward the patio railing, straining to see more into the darkness of the woods. Something white lay on the ground. Without thinking, Percy leapt over the wooden railing and approached it, the sounds of the party fading into the background.

Dry leaves and twigs cracked under Percy's converse like breaking bones, oddly louder than the pop music coming from the house. Percy knelt next to the object and picked it up.

A pure white feather.

No. Percy turned it over and saw a pattern on the other side. It looked like a green and blue eye, and in the low lighting it seemed to wink at him.

"Huh." Percy knew this was a peacock feather, but he couldn't figure out what it would be doing here. As far as he knew there were no peacocks in New York unless they were in a zoo. Maybe it fell from someone's costume?

Crack.

Percy froze. A shiver crawled up his spine, as if he were being watched. Someone from the party? Percy stood, feather in hand, and turned toward the house, sure he'd see someone.

Nothing.

Percy's brow furrowed. There was literally nothing there except more trees. He'd been sure he'd only walked a few feet away; the house should still be in viewing distance. In fact, he should still be able to hear the music from the party too, but the night was silent.

"Okay…" Percy turned in a circle, thinking maybe he'd gotten turned around. But nothing could be seen. Trying not to panic, Percy went to grab his cell from his pocket, only to realize he was still wearing that damn dress and didn't have any pockets. "Well, shit."

Scuffling came from Percy's left. He whirled around to see a shaking bush, the only noise in the night except for his rapid breathing. "Who's there?"

No answer.

Percy slowly backed away from the bush, the feather still in his tight grip, when he backed into something soft. A tree with moss? He turned around and—

Percy's mouth fell open as he fell backwards onto his backside. He gaped up at the huge…the huge…"Oh, my god!"

The oversized peacock roared and spread its multicolored tail threateningly. Fangs flashed as the thing growled at Percy and approached him, looking more frightening then any peacock had the right to be.

Survival instinct suddenly kicked in. Percy scrambled to his feet and ran into the darkness of the forest. "HELP, HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! GIANT PEACOCK ON THE LOOSE!" Percy's dress flew behind him as he sprinted and his headband fell off. He was more than thankful that he'd chosen to wear tennis shoes.

He could hear the peacock chasing him, its bird feet heavy on the ground. Percy's heart was nearly beating out of his chest from fear or adrenaline, he didn't know. Probably both. He couldn't see where he was going, all he knew was – run, run, run!

His foot caught on something and he fell forward, hands scarping the earth to stop his fall. He yelped as his foot twisted oddly and the air was forced out of his lungs. Flashes of white could be seen only a few feet away. Percy dashed to the hole underneath a tree to hide, since he doubted his ability to continue running. He curled himself into a ball and let himself drop inside. It was bigger than he anticipated, but he wasn't complaining. It hid him from sight.

Percy waited in the darkness, hardly breathing, as the peacock caught up to him. To his horror, it stopped near the hole and thrust its head up in the air.

Do peacocks have good senses? Then again, did it really matter? This clearly wasn't a normal peacock.

Percy ever so slowly scooted deeper into the hole until his back hit a dirt wall. He pushed himself against it to make himself as small as possible when suddenly there was nothing there at all.

Percy scrambled to grab a hold of something, but there was nothing he could use. He tumbled backwards into the opening he'd created, a scream ripping from his throat.

The wind whipped his hair from his face as he flipped through the air, plastering his clothes to his skin. Percy couldn't help the screeching that escaped him or the way he crossed his arms over his face for protection. His stomach was left behind somewhere above him. He didn't know how long he was freefalling, but it certainly felt like an eternity.

The ground rose up to meet him. He crashed through the dirt wall painfully and smacked against the hard surface. He lay there, panting and trembling, while trying to regain his bearings.

It was only when he tried to push himself up with shaky arms did he realize something wasn't right.

He was upside down.

Something was most definitely wrong.

He looked around the space he was in with a bewildered expression on his now dirty face. And then fell again. He whimpered when his back hit the marble flooring. Grimacing, he sat up and rubbed his head, noticing his gloves were torn.

"What the hell?" He muttered, watching the room warily. He was in a circular room that had seen better days. All around him were mismatched doors, all of different sizes and colors, and the only piece of furniture in the space was a glass table. No windows.

Percy got to his feet and wiped himself off as best as he could. His dress was most definitely ruined- there were rips and dirt stains that even the best drycleaner wouldn't be able to fix. Percy limped over to the table.

A key.

Percy almost wept with relief as he picked it up. The key was old-fashioned and felt cold in his hand.

A sudden flaring pain made Percy wince and clap a hand to his head. He must've hit his head harder than he thought. He went to go try the key on the door closest to him, but he kept missing the keyhole. Black spots danced on the edge of his vision and he had to lean against the wall for support. The key slipped from his numb fingers and Percy was falling again.

Down, down, down.

AN: Hope you all liked! Review to prove you have a heart!


End file.
